Silver Moon Heart
by kcm199527
Summary: Inugami Akira's always been followed by disaster; but what if there was a young medium with him? She sees what's coming, but has never once told him. What'll happen when she sees everything from her visions come true? Will she be able to stay by him or will she leave to let him discover his destiny on his own?


Kami shifted, yawning slightly as she looked at the digital clock next to the bed. 3:17 A.M. She sighed as she rolled over, noticing the empty space next to her.

"Inugami...?" she mumbled groggily, sitting up slowly and rubbing her eyes as she looked around the large, still dark apartment.

"Go back to sleep," came the gruff reply from somewhere just beyond her view. "You can't see well in the dark anyway."

She sighed. "No but I can hear you breathing," she said as she stood up and walked towards him, the closer she got, the closer she got, the more of a vague outline of him she could see of him. "Come back to bed, we have to get up early for school anyways," she sighed, resting hands on his bare chest.

"I'm not tired. You need the rest more than I do right now." He gently pulled her back towards the bed. "Go on, I'll be back before class." She sighed as she laid down and curled up.

"You better be. You're the one that insists on still going to school after what happened last time," she grumbled as she fell back asleep and he quietly walked out onto the balcony of the sixth story floor of the apartment building.

Kami sighed as she looked at her watch as she looked back out the window of her new class room. She'd already been forced to do her introduction and deal with all the perverted guys staring at her long legs in the fairly short uniform skirt and the tightness in the shirt across her chest and had to listen her slightly hesitant teacher, _Ms. Aoshika_, say a few words of welcome before she could even find a place to sit. She rested her head on her hand as she looked out the window, wondering where the hell Inugami was. Her eyes drifted up when she heard murmurs go through the class; and there he was, as smug as ever. She rolled her eyes as the teacher (to whom she'd immediately began to dislike) stuttered over his introduction to the class. She blinked as a knife went flying through the air and buried itself in the chalkboard near his head. Kami chewed on the inside of her cheek as she watched him walk to the back of the class and sit in the last desk available. A gasp went through the class as he leaned back in the chair, a smug look on his face as he crossed his arms.

"There a problem?" Sometimes Kami wished she could just smack his smug grin off his face, it always caused more trouble than was needed (granted it did make him look even more attractive, but there was no way in hell she'd tell him that, he was cocky enough as it was).

"Just let it be, Ms. Aoshika," a boy replied evenly from a few rows up. "I can speak for Haguro." Kami frowned slightly, glancing at the girl sitting next to him."

"It's just so cute that you came to sit next to me," the girl, Ryuuko Konuma, giggled, taking pictures of Inugami with her phone.

"I only sat here cause it was open."

"Aww, you're all shy," she giggled, taking another picture. Kami instantly added the Ryuuko to her shit list. Inugami glanced at Kami, his bored look replaced with a slight smirk. She rolled her eyes and turned back around in her seat, pulling out a book and reading.

By lunch time, everyone had calmed down from the shock of two new students for the most part. Ms. Aoshika had left the class room and the students had slowly relaxed and began to mingle again. Kami kept her head down as she ate her packed lunch and read her book, ignoring the looks coming her way from almost all the guys in class, including Inugami.

"Oooh, somethin' goin' on between you and the new girl, Wolfy?" Ryuuko asked loudly enough for the whole room to hear. Kami grit her teeth, trying hard to ignore ALL the eyes in the classroom going from her to Inugami and back to her.

"I wish. Looks like there's plenty to hold on to there," he smirked. She blinked, turning to glower at him.

"Pervert!" she snapped, throwing the rest of her sandwich at him. He snickered and ducked, as did Ryuuko.

"Hey! Watch it!" the other girl snapped, glaring at Kami. "You almost hit me!"

"Then I guess sitting on some guys desk isn't as smart place to sit," Kami huffed, turning back around and muttering. "Besides the fact that I doubt anyone would want to be with some pompous ass like him." He just snickered.

"U-um," a big toothed boy said, walking over to Inugami as he wrung his hands together. "This may sound a bit weird, but you know, that's someone else's seat right?"

Inugami looked at him and smirked. "Yeah, it's the current badass king boss of this class, ain't it. That guy over there said it was Haguro's or something," he said, nodding at the somber faced guy a few seats up.

"T-then ya better switch seats now!" the buck toothed guy exclaimed. "His father's the head boss of the Toumei Syndicate, so no one messes with him, not even the teachers. He's even brought a gun to school before!" Inugami just looked at him boredly. "Ain't you scared? You don't look it at all."

"Course I am, So scared I can't even get up from here. Pass that along to him. You're his lackey, right? You've done a good job about it. Ya even threw that knife at me, right?" Kami bit her lip as she listened to the conversation.

"How'd you know?"

"I smelt it. You got the same scent as the knife."

"I'm gonna get ya, watch yourself," the boy growled, turning to stalk away.

Inugami laughed. "Scary, seriously. So scary I just might piss the bed; surely you can relate to that." Kami closed her eyes tightly. _And so it begins..._

"Mongrel, wha' was that?!"

"Nocturnal enuresis. Ya smell soaked in it," Inugami sneered, leaning forward.

"Stop, please," Kami murmured, her voice barely audible; but she knew he could hear her. "Not again."

The boy froze, turning slowly to glare at Inugami as he pulled out the knife and flipped it open, lunging at Inugami. But somehow, Inugami never once was hit; instead the boy tripped an fell on his own blade. Kami and everyone else jumped up, their eyes wide. She turned and glared at the nearest student and glared.

"You have a phone, call the ambulance!" she snapped, turning back to glance at Inugami. She shook her head slightly before looking back down at the writhing boy.

School was let out early as the ambulance rushed the boy to the hospital. Kami hurried back to the apartment, not once looking behind her to see if Inugami was behind her or not. She hurried up the stairs and unlocked the door, running in, slamming it behind her.

"Hey, no need to be so rough with the door, it ain't done nothin' to ya." She turned to glare at the smug Inugami before throwing her school bag at him. "Hey!"

"Shut up! You said you wouldn't start anything again!" she yelled at him.

He quickly caught her bag, rolling his eyes and tossing it onto the couch. "I warned 'im he'd fall on his own knife," he said casually, walking towards her. She glared up at him, holding her ground as he got closer. She shoved him roughly, but he didn't budge. "Don't be rude."

"'Don't be rude?!' Who the hell was the one that egged that guy on?!" she snapped. "I didn't even want to go back to school again! You're the one that kept saying we had to!"

"Well how would it look with two kids not going to school?"

"We could have studied at home or something! I mean honestly!" she fumed, stalking a ways off as she began to pace. "Hell, I'd be better off taking your guardian's offer and leave, seeing as how you hate having 'humans' around anyways...!"

Inugami growled, grabbing her and pinning her against one of the columns in the large, empty room. "You've threatened to leave before and you didn't."

"And you said the last school was the last one!" she hissed, squirming in his grip. "Looks like neither of us is honest!" Kami quickly kneed him in an attempt to get him away but he didn't even wince, instead, he only moved closer to her, pinning her body with his.

"Humans are rarely honest," he smirked down at her.

"Then what's your excuse?" she huffed, looking away from him. "Now let go of me, _Wolfy_."

His smirk widened as he turned her head back towards him. "Woof," he growled, crashing his lips into hers. Kami hissed, biting his lip until it bled, her tongue running over the small wound until it healed. Inugami pulled away slightly and looked down at her smugly. "Not a scratch."

She eyed him. "Don't be cocky," she grumbled, "it's not attractive."

"You seem to like me cocky," he snickered. "Or do you just like my-" She covered his mouth with her hand.

"You're disgusting, you know that right? I thought dogs were supposed to be all loving and shit, always trying to make their human happy," she muttered. He raised an eyebrow as he pulled her hand away from his mouth.

"First ya call me a 'dog' then say you're not a happy human? I'm insulted." She glared at him.

"Just shut up," she muttered, ducking under his arm and walking over to the bed, picking up her bag. "You only want to be at school so you can pick fights with guys. 'Sides, you don't even want me here so why should you care if I go?" Kami mumbled, sitting on the bed and going through her bag.

Inugami watched her for a minute before turning away. "You're right; ya shouldn't be here." She stayed quiet. "But I doubt anyone else would keep bailing you out of trouble." Kami kept her head down as she stood up.

"We need more food. I'll be back shortly," she murmured, grabbing her purse and walking out. Kami walked downstairs slowly, her head down as she held onto her purse. She walked outside and towards the market, still deep in thought.

"Oh, Kami, wasn't it?" a soft voice asked from behind her. Kami blinked, turning to see her homeroom teacher, _Ms. Aoshika_. Kami nodded slightly, making no effort to start a conversation. "How are you settling in?"

"Fairly well."

"You live around here?"

"Yes."

Her teacher looked around nervously. "And what about Inugami?" Kami looked up sharply.

"What about him?"

"Well, I just assumed since you two arrived on the same day..."

"That we knew each other?" Kami scoffed. "Even if we did know one another, I don't understand why you would care," she smirked, "unless you've taken to stalking your students."

Ms. Aoshika gasped slightly, a faint blush creeping over her face. "N-no! I was just trying to figure something out!" Kami rolled her eyes.

"Then shouldn't you be asking him? Besides, what could you possibly be wonderin' about after just the first day?"

"I-it's nothing," Ms. Aoshika said hurriedly. "I'm sorry to have bothered you," she murmured as she hurried away. Kami watched her teacher walk away, her smirk draining from her face. She knew it was happening, the event she saw in her nightmares.

.


End file.
